The Malfoy Sister
by Akinaka
Summary: Adria doesn't trust Tom Riddle. She is always second to him in everything, and Malfoys aren't supposed to be second. Adria's brother Abraxas, who is just like their father is not making matters any better.


Here is the first chapter of my new story. I hope you like it, please leave a review and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: _The characters and situations in this story are created and owned by J.K Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

"He's so smart," She whispers to me "He must be the best student Hogwarts has ever _seen._"

I nod and continue writing. It's true though. He's the top student in every class.

"Do you think he knows my name?" She nudges my shoulder again. I sigh

"Sheila, stop it, he's _weird _okay?"

"You're only saying that because he beats you in every test." Sheila smirks.

I narrow my eyes and don't reply. I don't know why I sit with Sheila. She's completely clueless with school work and has no regard for anything but Tom Riddle. I don't know why she's even _in _Slytherin. There's nothing sly about her.

"It's because I look _so _good in green, the Sorting Hat just _had _to put me in Slytherin." She'll say.

I'm in Slytherin because my family are all Slytherins. Both my parents were, my brother in seventh year, and my sister in third year. We all look the same too; blonde hair, pale skin and grey eyes. My brother, Abraxas is the top student in his grade, and so is my sister Mallory. I _would _be if it weren't for Tom Riddle, I'm always second to him in everything.

Malfoys are supposed to be first. First in every subject, winner of every award and the Head Prefect. Most of the pressure is on Abraxas, he's the oldest, he's the Malfoy heir. Abraxas is already Head Boy which makes things worse for me. It's well known that Malfoys disown their children when they don't do well. That is why I don't like Tom Riddle. The teachers love him. Especially Professor Slughorn.

I'm not completely unnoticed_._ I am in the Slug Club, Professor Slughorn's handpicked group of particularly gifted or wealthy students. Tom Riddle and his friends, Kit Lestrange and Daren Avery are part of the group. There are students from other houses but I have no interest in getting to know them.

At first Professor Slughorn was interested in bringing Sheila into the group. That is until he realised that she is nothing like her Auror parents and that it would be best that she is not in the group at all.

"Adria? How do you spell _Conjuration_?" Sheila taps on my shoulder again.

"Sheila. We've been learning transfiguration for _years _now. Learn how to spell the terms."

I look over at her essay. She's spelt it "_Congurasion". _I cannot be bothered to correct her now.

"I'm going to Slug Club. You'd better finish that homework now, it's due tomorrow." I say collecting my ink and parchment.

The reason why Slughorn even has this group is only for his own benefit and we all know that. He chooses the students that are most likely to be successful later in life and he wants to stay on our good side. I see no harm in it.

I'm the first one in today. The seats are empty

"Ah, Adria, how are you this evening?" The professor says, sitting comfortably in a large pink sofa, sipping at his tea.

"I'm fine." I sit down across from him. He's expecting me to say more but I don't.

"How's your younger sister? Meryl is it?"

"Mallory"

"Yes of course" He sips his tea

"She's fine"

A moment's silence

"Are you going home for Christmas this year?"

"No"

"Oh? Wanted to stay with your friends did you?" He puts the now empty cup down

"No. Abraxas has never stayed for Christmas at Hogwarts; he decided to stay this year since it's his last chance to. I would have gone home but my mother figured that if one child is staying behind she might as well make them all stay behind."

"Very well," He says awkwardly just as the door opens. Abraxas walks in and behind him trails a Gryffindor student from the same year with fiery red hair.

"Hello Abraxas, hello Septimus, how's it all going?" Slughorn motions toward the chairs to sit down. Both the boys nod at sit.

My great grandfather's name was Septimus. I open my mouth to tell him but I decide I won't waste my time saying useless bits of information.

The silence is broken by the door squeaking open. Two stocky boys enter, one with dark hair, Kit Lestrange, the other blonde, Daren Avery. They sit down without a word. They're both friends of Riddle. After them, comes a blonde Hufflepuff girl who sits next to me. It's funny; I don't ever remember asking her to do that.

After an unnecessarily long and boring conversation between the Hufflepuff and Slughorn that I haven't cared to join in, the door opens once more.

Tom Riddle enters. I can see why people like him. He's tall and proud. But I am often distracted by the annoyingly smug look on his face.

"Very sorry I'm late, Professor. I was doing some reading in the library." He's not sorry.

"That's alright Mr Riddle, find anything interesting?"

"No, just some homework." He sits between his friends and crosses his legs

"We were just talking about Chloe's Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson today." Slughorn motions towards the blond Hufflepuff

"We were dealing with Boggarts! My Boggart's a snake…" She eyes the Slytherins in the room

"Mine is getting a "B" on an exam." The redhead says, wide-eyed. Slughorn chuckles,

"No need to fear _that, _Septimus! We'll never see the day. That's why you're in the Slug Club." He peers over at me "What about you, Adria?"

"Mine is my father disowning me."

The room stands quiet. Abraxas glares at me and clears his throat

"My Boggart is a wasp"

The conversation grows again but I don't contribute to it. I don't know why it's such a big deal. Although I'm not the nicest person at Hogwarts, I refuse to lie. One thing I am disappointed in, is that Slughorn didn't ask Riddle what _his _biggest fear is. Tom would have lied.

But I remember being in his fourth year class. I remember the professor calling Tom Riddle up to the Boggart. It changed from an extremely large rat into a figure lying on the ground.

It was Tom Riddle's corpse. We all stared at the dead boy. Tom's face hardened.

"_Riddikulus_"

The corpse turned into a puppet and danced around the room.

Ever since then I've never trusted him. Even now his arrogant face annoys me, there's just something off about him.

"I think that's enough chatter for tonight. I will see you all next meeting." Slughorn picks up his empty cup off the table as we all leave the room. Once out of the door, Abraxas taps my shoulder.

"What the hell was that? What were you thinking? You want everyone to think our family are just these cruel people who disown their kids?"

"I'm not a liar."

"Yeah well next time try not to humiliate the Malfoy name, will you?"

"And what about _you _Abraxas? Wasps? That's the best you could make up? You're a liar and a coward."

"At least I'm not a disgrace." Abraxas turns and leaves.

He's just like my father. If I were the oldest, he wouldn't dare saying anything like that to me. He would be in Tom Riddle's year group, second in everything. He would be the disgrace.

Slughorn's door opens and the red-headed boy walks out.

"Oh, hello." He closes the door behind him

"Hi." I say defensively

"It's Adria, right?"

"Yes."

"Septimus Weasley" He holds out his hand. I shake it. "I'm a friend of Abraxas."

"You're friends with a Slytherin?" My eyes narrow. It's rare that a Gryffindor would ever befriend a Slytherin.

"Sometimes, yes… Look I overheard what he said to you, about being a disgrace. Don't worry about it. I get that all the time from my older brothers. I have six of them, hence the name Septimus." He laughs nervously "They were all head boys and then Abraxas comes along, being first in everything, it's quite frustrating…"

"Abraxas does that... I should get back to my common room."

"Yes. Me too."

We both start walking in the opposite directions until I turn around.

"Wait!" I smirk "Does that mean you're older brother's name is Sextus?"

He laughs

"Yes, that's one reason for me to be thankful I'm the seventh son and not the sixth!"

Once I reach the Slytherin common room I find Sheila, once again, staring at Riddle.

"Sheila, finish your homework already." I tap on the parchment in front of her

"Not until Tom asks me out." She giggles

"I told you, I don't trust him. And you shouldn't either."

I'm worried about Sheila, to tell the truth. I doubt anyone as self-centred as Tom Riddle could possibly care for someone besides themselves.

As for Septimus, the friendly red-head. We have quite a few things in common. He's always second to my brother as I'm second to Riddle. Perhaps I'll bump into him again sometime.


End file.
